transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreckers (TF2017)
The Wreckers of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Wreckers are a special task force, generally composed of the best and the toughest die-hard fighters around. Its ranks include a veritable who's-who of the obscure; mechs you've never heard much about, mostly because the Wreckers are often called in to fight when the odds of success are slim. Bluntly, they tend to burn through their roster at a frightening rate. The Wreckers are a close-knit group that's more concerned with bursting in, guns-blazing, and doing their thing, than they are concerned with, say, strategy. Despite their disregard for planning and the bodycount their team mounts, the Wreckers are amazingly successful. If it's a lost cause, the Wreckers will be there, winning the day with sheer guts and determination. Members *''Impactor'' (Peter Weller) - 1st Wrecker leader. He transforms into a Cybertronian drill tank *Springer (Neil Ross) - 2nd Wrecker leader and Aerial Defense. He tranforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and armored car *Broadside (Keith Szarabijka) - Air and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet and battleship *Inferno (Andrew Kishino) - Search and Rescue. He transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso T951 fire and ladder truck *''Rack'n'Ruin'' (Travis Willingham) - They used to transform into Cybertronian jets. *''Roadbuster'' (Robin Atkin Downes) - Ground Assault Commander. He transforms into a Cybertronian jeep *''Sandstorm'' (Jerry Houser) - Reconnaissance. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter and dune buggy *Whirl (Ronnie Dean) - Aerial Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian helicopter Jumpstarters *''Topspin'' (Nolan North) - Land and Sea Assault. He transforms into a Cybertronian semi-aquatic vehicle *''Twin Twist'' (Clancy Brown) - Demolitions. He transforms into a twin drill-equipped tank History The Wreckers were Emirate Xaaron's special ops squad, first being heard from during Trannis's dread advances. Their first mission was to assassinate Trannis himself and they succeeded (and that meant Straxus took over, whoops). |Cybertron: The Middle Years| In 1986, the roster of the Wreckers consisted of Impactor (the leader), Roadbuster, Whirl, Twin Twist, Topspin, and Rack'n'Ruin. They were later joined by Broadside, Sandstorm, and Springer (who became the team's leader after Impactor's death). The team were set to be at the business end of Operation: Volcano, killing ten of the most deadly Decepticons as they converged on a staged conference. Without Ultra Magnus around to help, however, they would have been massacred soon after and they came close to backing out, only to decide to do their duty. The Autobot Triple Changers were sent in as a replacement. However, when Megatron called off the Decepticons' advance (truth be told, he didn't seem to know or care about it), the Wreckers' plans were also cancelled. As was Impactor's life, as one of the Decepticons, Macabre, had stayed behind to kill Emirate Xaaron, and Impactor took the 'bullet' for him. Impactor named Springer his successor as he lay dying. |Target 2005| Later, the team and Ultra Magnus were misled into trying to kill Optimus Prime upon his return to Cybertron. Decepticons had planted misinformation that Prime was in fact a Decepticon made up to look like Prime. Fortunately for the Wreckers' record, Magnus and Xaaron uncovered the truth before anyone could kill the Autobots' Greatest Leader. |Distant Thunder| During his stay on Cybertron, Optimus Prime led the Wreckers on a number of fruitful raids on Decepticon fuel stores. |Resurrection| After Optimus Prime returned to Earth, Autobase in Kalis was rocked by a huge explosion caused by the venting of an active nuclear reactor. Xaaron told the Wreckers of Megatron's ancient plan to turn Cybertron into a vast mobile battle station and that Autobase was potentially built on top of the engine room. Springer led the Wreckers to try to find the entrance to the sub-terranean facility but they were unable to locate it. Upon their return Autobase was attacked by hoards of undead Transformers including their former leader, Impactor. Once the Wreckers and Xaaron were imprisoned, Flame revealed himself to be behind the explosion as well as the reanimation of the dead. Though shaken by recent events Springer managed to escape the cell taking Impactor with him. The current Wrecker leader did enough to reawaken some sense of self in the zombified Impactor before reaching the surface where he met Ultra Magnus and the Sparkler Mini-Bots. Meanwhile, the other Wreckers had escaped and headed for the armory and, aided by a curious and vengeful Impactor, managed to reach the weapons necessary to defeat Flame's undead minions. With Trypticon's assistance, the Wreckers broke through to the main control room where Xaaron was preparing to sacrifice himself in order to reach the reactor shut down control. Under orders to leave, the Wreckers fought their way past more reanimated corpses, leaving Impactor to save Xaaron twice again, firstly by killing Flame and then entering the radioactive chamber himself to deactivate the reactor. Xaaron made it to safety and gave thanks for the bravest being he had ever met. |Legion of the Lost| |Meltdown| In 1988 the Wreckers were tasked to bring down Galvatron. Both Xaaron and Springer had concerns about the mission but deemed it necessary due to the danger posed by the future Decepticon leader. The team transported through an unstable dimensional portal, unwittingly landing in a small mid-western town, to be confronted not only by Galvatron but also his two former lieutenants, Cyclonus and Scourge. Unable to fight all three Deceptions as well as defend the human population, Springer managed to lure Cyclonus and Scourge away. Faced with a choice of allowing Galvatron to escape or aid their leader the Wreckers chose to help Springer. Galvatron was able to escape but the Wreckers vowed to return to finish the job. |Wrecking Havoc| In an effort to reduce further risk to human life Xaaron sent an Advance Surveillance Unit, consisting of Broadside and Sandstorm to set up a reconnaissance base, being joined by Inferno. Though their primary mission was to observe and not interfere, the two Wreckers and Inferno could not help put go to the aid of a local town when a Firebug crash landed nearby and started multiple blazes. |Firebug| The unit tracked Galvatron as he stockpiled equipment and supplies and discovered his subterranean base. With space and time ripping themselves apart due to the future Decepticon's presence, Xaaron sent reinforcements in the shape of a Decepticon spacecraft carrying the rest of the Wreckers and the Mayhem Attack Squad, who had formed a crisis alliance. The two teams made their way to Galvatron's unguarded base and were able to walk straight in. Unfortunately Galvatron had formed his own alliance with Megatron (or at least, his clone) and they attacked the two elite squads, who quickly began to fall beneath the might of the crazed duo. Topspin was one of the first to fall, victim of Megatron's fusion cannon. Cracks soon showed in the alliance as Springer and Carnivac almost came to blows, blaming each other for the disastrous plan. They were interrupted by Scourge and Ravage, who had also allied themselves to Galvatron. Fortunately Springer was able to sow seeds of doubt about the cause of the space/time rift in Scourge's mind, distracting him, Springer then jumped him while Ravage was taken out by Carnivac. The Wreckers leader sounded the retreat and Carnivac reluctantly ordered his Mayhems to do the same. The teams regrouped at the Decepticon ship with Galvatron and Megatron hot on their heels. Galvatron announced his arrival by killing Sandstorm with his Particle cannon, enraged Roadbuster fetched an experimental Pathblaster and managed to blow half of Galvatron's face off. However the weapon was unstable and exploded, killing Roadbuster before he could use it again. Galvatron was only further enraged by his injury ripping off Twin Twist's head and blasting Rack'n'Ruin. The remaining Wreckers were only saved by the arrival of reinforcements of Autobots and Decepticons from both the future and present day. With most of their members offline and the rest injured the Wreckers did not play any further part in the battle. |Time Wars| Changes *As Inferno was one of the Ark's original crew in this continuity, there had an alternate reason for him to join the Advance Surveillance Unit in Firebug! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)